Albus
by GrimmauldPhoenix
Summary: Albus reflects upon his name, and struggles to find a connection with Severus. One Shot. Please Review.


Albus

Albus Severus Potter had grown up hearing all the stories from both Voldemort Wars, from the original Order of the Phoenix to the Battle of Hogwarts. Even if people disagreed over miscellaneous facts they all agreed on one thing, that his father, Harry Potter, was a hero (an allegation which Harry vehemently denied). Albus worshipped his father.

However, it wasn't until he was 7 years old and in Diagon Alley with his parents that he first realised that his father was not just his hero. He watched intently as Wizards and Witches of all ages gave nods, or waves of shouts of approval."Potter, Run for Minister", "Good Man Harry" and even the occasional "Ask Potter who we should bet on, aren't world saviours supposed to have some sort of insight!" followed by chuckles. Albus felt childish to admit that he hated sharing his father in that way.

At age 9 Albus got his first chocolate frog. It was a present from his Uncle George on his successful pranking of his Uncle Percy. When he had opened the sweet he saw a card drop out, and to his amusement, there smiling at him was the face of Albus Dumbledore. It was then, that Al decided seeing as the wizarding world all had their hero in his father, he would set about finding some new hero's for himself. What a better place to start, than the men who came to be his namesakes.

At age 11 Al had read up absolutely anything he could find about the lives of Dumbledore and Snape. His favourite way of garnering information though was to enrapture himself in the memories of those who had known both men. He listened to intently to his parents and grandparents stories, his Uncle's anecdotes and his Aunts reminiscing. It concerned him that though there were many stories to be told, in comparison to Dumbledore Snape had few that could be called flattering. In fact in most cases Snape merely got a mention as the culprit who had ruined plans, or treated his father unfairly. Almost as if people were only begrudgingly willing to give him credit for all he had done, such as save his father's life on numerous occasions.

Dumbledore had a feast of accolades to choose from when it came to admiring him, and many stories that showed him as the great man he was. Perhaps, it was because Albus had done so many great and noble things that would always be remembered that Al's favourite story of the man was unexpected. It was a story which he had first heard from Hagrid about his father's third year. It was when his namesake had not only managed to free Sirius, but had managed to secure the freedom of Buckbeak the hippogriff. Al believed this to be the truest testament of character to a man he regarded with upmost respect. He thought about how natural it must feel to risk oneself for a fellow human, an equal, in comparison to animal whose rights were none. That's why he admired Dumbledore so much, as he had made no distinction. To him, all life was of equal value and that Al thought showed the true meaning of love.

Of Severus, he found it a lot harder to garner such happy tales. Sure everyone agreed, he was a great man who had given himself up for an unrequited love but people's memories however seemed to struggle when it came to regaling each other with pleasant memories and stories over dinner and at family gatherings. The summer he turned fifteen had almost given up hope about ever truly admiring his second namesake, until one day by chance he found himself in conversation with his uncle Bill. Bill still wore the scars of his Greyback's attack upon his face, and though they were faded they were no less visible. Bill it seemed had had a particularly challenging day at Gringotts stemming from the fact that a customer had refused to transact business with "any type of mangled crossbreed". Though Hermione's determination in creating laws that endured legal equality had paid off in some respects, changing opinions would prove a lot harder than changing laws. "I had a right not to tell her when the stupid woman let her wand fall from her robes". Al chuckled, "I wouldn't have returned it Bill, not to a nasty woman like her. She didn't deserve it". Bill sighed and catching his nephew's eye he turned and gazed at him intently. "If I hadn't of returned the wand it would say more about me than her. Though it's tempting to the wrong thing when people are so heavily against you, it says more about a man when he does the right thing regardless. Do you understand?" Al nodded, as for the first time he finally did understand.

Later that night, his thoughts turned his second name sake, and not for the first time. Thought this time it was with a new found understanding. Severus Snape didn't have anyone to preach happy stories and charming tales about him because he had sacrificed that along with his life. Snape had paid the highest price by being a spy, not only his life but he had sacrificed the way the world remembered him. He would never have charming tales told about how he had saved a hippogriff as although he may have been good, he was forced to be viewed as evil. He had saved Harry's life more than once, but never could he take the open credit. For the first time Al had that slight bit more admiration for his middle name than his first name. It is easier to do what is right when support comes in many forms, harder to do that same thing whilst being mistrusted and widely hated. Severus Snape, he decided was the ultimate hero, as although he had given his life to save the Wizarding World nobody would ever celebrate him as they did the others.

From then onwards Al never again signed his name as Albus S. Potter, always Albus Severus Potter.


End file.
